The Little Orphan Girl
by wallflower
Summary: Their first meeting wasn' t on the Hogwarts Express. They met each other a while back, four years to be exact. [D/Hr]
1. In which he was seven years old

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me at all. Sigh…L 

__

The Little Orphan Girl

Chapter 1 – In which Draco Malfoy was aged seven

Seven years old Draco Malfoy sat between his parents in the Leaky Cauldron. As usual his parents were chatting to yet another of his father's business acquaintance. It seemed to Draco that they were endless, as one came forward after another.

He hoped that this man was the last. He desperately wanted to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies and get his hands on the newest Comet 5000 that his father had promised him if he behaved himself for the month of December. And he had behaved himself despite wanting to scream at his stupid house elf Notty who had brought him a vanilla ice cream instead of the chocolate he wanted. Who in the right mind would want vanilla when they could have chocolate, he wondered?

His parents were still deep in conversation, no doubt about another shady business deal. Hey! He might be only seven years old but he certainly wasn't stupid. Still, he had to rein in his edge to charge to the shop since his parents didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon.

He casted his eyes around the pub, hoping to find a distraction to while away the time. And then he saw it, or should it be said that he saw her.

She was peering through the windows of the pub, her big brown eyes taking in the scene in the Leaky Cauldron. She looked to be around his age, probably no older than himself. She had long brown hair down her back that would look pretty if she was able to take care of it. But as it was, she was most probably an orphan with neither money nor food.

From his vantagepoint, he could even see that her teeth were chattering from the unforgiving December cold, her face and hands were also blue with cold. Of course, the tattered and torn clothes didn't do much to keep her warm.

But even if Draco didn't know who she was, he knew one thing. She was a witch as he was a wizard. This little orphan girl had magic running through her veins like him. It was no great feat to have figured this out really, after all how else could she see the Leaky Cauldron, much less look through the windows.

Suddenly as if sensing his gaze upon her, the girl turned her head in his direction and looked right in his direction.

Gray eyes locked onto brown ones.

And the rest as people later would say is history as Draco Malfoy got his first good look at the soon to be Hermione Granger.


	2. In which she encounters a pair of grey e...

A/N: So here's the second chapter of "Little Orphan Girl". I really hope that you, who is reading this fic, will enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing this. Now I would like take this space to thank a few people.

-freak like me

-DancinBlondGurl

-Sam

-Darcel

-Shusie-Chan

-Lala

Thanks so much for reviewing the first chapter. At least now I know this weird story idea isn't as stupid as I thought it was. Love you all!! xxx

And now, on to the story!!

__

The Little Orphan Girl

Chapter 2 – In which she encounters a pair of grey eyes.

It was cold, so cold. She hated this time of year worst than any other. This was the time when she would have to wonder the streets of London, shivering from the intense cold. Peering into windows and seeing other little boys and girls in the comfort of their warm, cosy houses, watching them stuff their faces with delicious turkeys served with piping hot gravy. 

But the best was saved for last or rather the worst was saved for last.

The thing she hated most about this time of year was when she saw other children her age with their parents, walking happily down sidewalks. Their hands snug in their mother's or father's.

Oh, how she wished she could belong to a family as well. To be able to have food whenever she fancied. To be able to have brothers and sisters to love, play and argue with. But most of all to have parents who loved you and whom you love back in return.

Now she walked down the streets down the London, careful to avoid looking at any families who were off to enjoy their Christmas holidays. Music drifted towards her, getting louder and louder as she neared the source of it. It was a lively song, enchanting even but nothing she had heard before.

She stopped in front of a pub, the apparent source of the music that she found so enchanting. She stepped nearer to it, peering into the window next to the entrance. 

Crackling sounds told her that there was a fire somewhere in the room even though she couldn't see it. What wouldn't she give to be able to stand next to it now. 

There were lots of people in the room, but they were rather a strange collection of people. They didn't seem to be wearing bulky sweaters or coats to combat the cold. Instead, most of them were wearing some kind of cloak. Some were even wearing a weird pointy hat that she had never seen before in her life.

Then as she was wondering about this motley group of people, the strangest feeling descended upon her. It was an extremely funny feeling, something she had never felt before. 

It was a feeling of someone watching her, something that felt hot and searing yet safe and comfortable. 

Unable to stand it anymore, she instinctively turned her head to the left. Only to stare straight into a pair of mysterious grey eyes. 

It was this pair of eyes that would haunt her in times yet to come.


End file.
